You don't know anything (Gary & Petey Pairing, aw)
by ririmorris
Summary: Gary's back. His friends have forgiven him. But are the voices really gone, and is he falling for someone?
1. What happened in there?

'No.'

'Yes! Come on! Do you even have a reason?'

'Yes. You were expelled because of constant misbehavior! I hope you'll understand why I'm rejecting your request!'

'Come on, sir. I did all that shit for you, I made people hate me FOR YOU. I'm not just gonna walk away and be hated because you're too stubborn to accept my apology

and move on!'

I knew I'd done it then. He stood up, face red, but then, his face slowly relaxed.

'You're right, Smith.' He muttered slowly. 'you DID do that for me..' He shuffled his hands slightly, while I smirked. Damn right he was letting me back into school. There was no way that i was going back to that.. eurgh.. _prison_.

'so...?' I grinned as he stood up.

'First thing Monday. But I expect the best behaviour from you, Gary. I mean it.'

'Yes sir.' I grinned even wider when he gave me my uniform.

'Saving it for me all this time?' I asked, with a hint of sarcasm on my tongue.

'Don't push it.' Crabblesnitch grunted. 'now leave.'

I did as asked, and seeing as it was Thursday, I walked confidently to the cafeteria. Actually, Instead of visiting the cafeteria, I decided to go and see my room-mate. I looked at the sheet; Peter Kowalski.

_So femme-boy is still here? Excellent. I can't wait to see him again._

I exited the main building, claiming a few shocked looks from students as I walked past.

'What's the matter? Never seen a sexy beast before?' I hissed at a first year, who then ran off screaming. I laughed, contented with her cries. I missed this old dump _sooooo_ much. I preferred it much to my cell in the asylum.

'Oh, hello _Femme-boy_,' I smirked. 'I see your shirt is still pink?'

The boy turned around. 'G-Gary?'

'Oh, and now you can_ see_ too! Isn't that _just wonderful! _And head boy- you must be so proud of yourself, Petey.'

'Why are you here?'

'Crabblesnitch fucking loves me, that's why. Now get outta the way.' I shoved past him before my eyes settled on something interesting.

'James!' I exclaimed, before the ginger bellend threw the girl he was sucking off him.

'Gary? The fuck are you doing here?'

'Breathing, you?'

'Don't be smart, why are you back? You're a fucking psycho!'

'Look, James, I'm sorry okay. I'm a fucking psycho and you're a ginger bellend. We mix well together.'

'What?!'

'Look, I started taking my meds again. Actually, I'll take one right now to prove it to you, you can even watch me do it EVERY day if you really want. Point is, I was fucking coocoo in the head and now I'm not. So, accept my apology, and can we move on?'

'sure..' I stuck out my hand for him to grasp.

'friends?' I drawled.

He narrowed his eyes. 'Sure.'

I did start taking my meds again. Tbh I wanted to make up with Jimmy and femme-boy to prove to Crabblesnitch that I'm fine really. And I kinda missed the fat twat and the dwarf.

'Gary?' asked the girl. Zoe?

'Why are you here?' I asked.

'Same to you.' she responded.

'Well, if you actually listened, I'm fine now. Wasn't Burton sacked?'

'Yeah. Prick got done for "grooming". Yanno he sexually assaulted Angie?'

'gross,' I muttered. I always knew he was a creepy bastard, but that's just sick.

'Jimmy! W-Why're you-'

'Talking to me?' I turned to face the small boy.

'Because he's actually taking meds and normal-ish now, Pete.' Jimmy said.

'It's true.' added Zoe.

'Okay.. Wait, am I your room-mate again?!' He stuttered.

'I think so..?'

'But-'

'Pete, shut up. It's not like I'm gonna rape you. Unless you want me to?' I grinned as he shook his head violently and blushed. He looks kinda cute when he blushes-wait what?  
'N-no.'

I suddenly lost my ability to speak.

'Gary?'

the voices. They're back.

_You're weak. Pathetic! You don't need friends, friends are for the weak!_

_**They're good friends.**_

_No, they're just holding you back!  
__**From what?! What are they holding me back from?!**_

_The plan._

No. I have no plan. These voices have been beating the shit out of me since I was 5 years old. These plans failed last year, I don't need to take over the school. Jimmy's king of the school. Although, I do have a hint of jealousy..

_**No you don't!**_

_Yes you do, Gary, you lust for power. It helps you thrive. You'll be king!_

'**_No!_**' I fell to the floor as the voices got the better of me and my vision went black.

'Gary?!' Petey was next to me. 'Do you have any meds?!'

I still couldn't see or speak. I haven't had one of these attacks since I was released from my cell. Now they're coming back, just like they said they would.

I felt Petey's hand touch my ass as he reached into my pocket for the pills. My head jerked back and my eyes flew open. I felt high as fuck, their faces swimming in front of me.

'Make them go away,' I breathed, my hand grasping Petey's. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

'Where do they go?' He asked. My heart stopped. They go up my ass.

'Um.'

'Oh please say they're not...'

I blinked. 'Um. I'll do it.' I tried to sit but what felt like fire raged through my body and I fell to the floor.

'Ooookay... I'll um.' Jimmy covered Zoe's eyes and turned away as Petey pulled down my pants. I scrunched my eyes shut as he..Yeah. He's got soft hands..._Stop it._

When he put it in I felt like I was floating. He pulled my pants back up and faced away, beet red.

'Um..' I coughed. 'Thanks Pete.'

'N-no problem.'

'Well. Maybe we should, uh, go to the dorms? Seeing as it's lunch? And Gary's dying? Yeah. Okay.' he laced his fingers with Zoe's and they walked into the dorm. I had to rely on Petey to help me get up the steps. Femme-boy is really kind.._No. You can't._

When I sat on my bed, my vision started to clear again, and I could see his face clearer. Still the same, just one year older. How I missed you femme-boy..

'Um.. Do you want me to tell the teachers that you had a... yeah... and you stay in here?'

'Okay..' I mumbled.

He got up to leave, but before he could I grabbed him.

'Petey, stay here with me. I don't want to be alone.'

'And skip?'

'I'll get Jimmy to tell them I want you here but please... Please Petey, I don't want to be alone anymore, its lonely and I hate it just please don't leave me.' tears began to form in my eyes. _Weak._

'S-sure.' he looked a bit taken aback, but still sad. He really does care about me..

he sat on the end of my bed and exhaled. I felt the tears drip out of my eyes before I could stop them, and of course, he saw.

'Gary! Why are you crying?'

'I just want to be normal!' I sobbed. 'But I can't with all these fucking voices in my head, they fucking ruin everything and I lost all of my friends and family because I'm a fucking psychotic sociopath!'

'No Gary, you didn't lose us. We missed you so much, even when you had those fits.'

'No, you never saw the real me because of these meds, the real me is a fucking monster!'

'No, the real you is beautiful!' he stopped began to breathe heavily.

'I'm sorry i-'

'What did you say?' I asked.

'The.. The real you is beautiful and you shouldn't cover it up.'

he leant towards me and brushed off my tears.

'I don't care if you bullied me, at least I could go to you if someone had done something, and I wasn't alone either when I had you, being a lone is the worst kind of torture that there is and I cant think of how bad it was when you were sent into that cell. I really wish I could've visited you Gary.'

'I hope so..' my last image before everything stopped was of the boy I once bullied because of my own self hatred crying over me.


	2. Fried Chicken

'Um..Gary? You uh..You need to get up now.' my eyes snapped open and I scowled. My eyes rested on Petey. He was wearing a black and white checkered shirt, black jeans and white shoes.

'wow. You sure like black and white today, huh?' I groaned as I sat up, my head throbbing.

'Yeah well... makes a difference from the pink!' he forced a laugh as I fell back down groaning slightly.

'Um Gary, you haven't eaten all day, we need to get you some food.'

'Meh.' I swatted him away as my face sunk into the pillow.

'Gary please, just put on some clothes, i'm not gonna let you starve. Jimmy and zoe are coming too.'

I threw a pillow at him, before he shook his head. 'I guess you can't have any fried chicken then...' My head jerked up; Fried chicken is my greatest weakness, and that little shit knows it.

'Fuh...Fried chicken?'

He looked away. 'Uh huh.' he drawled. He threw jeans and a shirt at me. 'Put them on and i'll buy some for you. It's 5,24, kfc closes soon.'

I ripped off my clothes and leapt into my new ones. No way am I passing out on fried chicken. I literally went to spring out of the door, before Pete said 'whoa there, you gotta take it easy remember earlier?' the image of Petey and my pants by my knees came into my head and I grimaced. 'Sorry about..'

'Oh, don't worry about it, i've done worse.'

'worse than shoving your hand up my asshole?'

'Trust me, you really don't want to hear it.' I shuddered as I stepped into the hall, instantly spotting Jimmy and Zoe all over eachother. They make an excellent couple, what can I say.

'Hey. Stop that.' I said, and they laughed at me. 'what?!' I asked suspiciously.

'Oh. Nothing. You ready then?' Asked Zoe.

'Yeah...Sure.' I replied, narrowing my eyes.

'Great.' She pushed past me into my room.

'Hey, I might not be crazy in the head, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like Pete.'

'Ya, whatever Gary.'

She's a tough nut.

'Ready, Petey?' Asked Jimmy, who had his arm around Zoe's waist, resting on her hip.

'Yeah.' He laced up his shoes as they turned to walk away.

'Hey, don't leave me here.'

'Hurry up then femme-boy.' I muttered.

'Don't call me that, Gary.'

'Whatever. Let's go.'

* * *

It was pretty empty out; There were no students outside the boys or girls dorm, and the streets were quiet too.

'Um. Has there been some kind of zombie apocalypse or something that we didn't know about?' Laughed Petey. I laughed too, until I got a sharp pain in the back of my head.

_You're weak! _You're_ falling for that dweeb! You're gay as fuck!_

_**No! I'm not falling for Petey.**_

_Yes you are! You're gay!_

_**I never knew I was gay...I'm not!**_

_Yes you are! You're gay and everyone's gonna laugh at you! You little faggot!_

_**'Shut up!'**_

I scrunched my eyes shut as they stopped. Then I noticed I was on the floor again.

'Gary?'

'No, you're not doing that again.' I stood up and swayed.

'Gary, if you puke i'm not buying you any friend chicken.' Joked Petey. I dropped to my knees as they came back again.

_Weak!_

_Why don't you just GIVE UP NOW?!_

_Loser!_

How could I forget my meds?! Oh wait, I was asleep! Shit!

'Petey, my meds,' I slurred

'What about them?' he asked uncertainly.

'I didn't take them, I was sleeping, I them need.'

'You what?'

'Need, I them..'

Everything started to spin as I fumbled in my pocket, but I couldn't get a grip on the bottle.

'Jimmy get the bottle!' Shouted Petey. Was he shouting? I felt a set of hands turning me over and sitting me up but I couldn't see clearly.

'It's okay Gary...'

'I fucking hate this, I hate myself, I hate this world, why me, why does this have to fucking happen I hate it!' I screamed, tears exploding from my eyes.

'Jimmy hurry the fuck up!' Yelled Petey as he rested my head in his lap. Petey swore?

Jimmy handed him the bottle as Petey prised open my lips.

'Gary, you're gonna have to swallow it okay? It's your pill okay?'

where's Zoe? I turn my head and spot her crying in the corner.

'Zo-wee,' I choke on the tablet but manage to swallow it. Jimmy turned to look at Zoe, in a heap sobbing on the floor.

'Babe?'

I looked up at Petey. 'Twice you've saved me now Femme-boy,' I chuckle lightly. I place my hand to his face as he lifts me up slightly. 'Well, I care about you, Gary. It might not seem like I do, but yeah. I do. And I can't stop caring about you. Now how about we go and get some fried chicken?'

'Look at me, can't buy chicken without fucking dying.'

'Don't put yourself down, its not your fault.'

* * *

I got my fried chicken an hour later.

'So, you're okay now?' asked Jimmy.

'Yeah, I think.' I replied. 'I'm not an ass now, right?'

'Well...' Zoe slapped him.

'Ignore him.'

'It's okay.'

'Sorry about earlier.' Zoe muttered.

'It's okay, but why were you upset?'

'Well, my mom used to be on medication. Whenever she forgot to take them that happened to her, then she'd cry out and hurt herself. I never knew what to do because she'd never tell me. Then one day, she killed herself.'

'Your mom died? Oh god Zoe, I thought she was working abroad?!'

'No. She's dead. That's why I came to Bullworth. Then when I was expelled, I made friends with Edgar and Omar.'

'Baby I'm sorry,' Jimmy cooed, stroking her hair.

'It's fine, I'm used to it.'

Poor Zoe..

_'Poor Zoe'?! You ARE weak! What's wrong with you?! You're better than this!_

_**Shut UP! **_

_You're better than them Gary, you don't care about Zoe, you want to take over the school!_

_**I never wanted the school! It was you!**_

'Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom quick.' I stood up as everything went fuzzy. Luckily, I'd mastered the art of pretending everything was fine.

As soon as they turned around again I bolted straight to the bathroom, just as the chicken I was eating 2 minutes ago came back out of my stomach again. Luckily the bathroom was empty, otherwise people would have had to listen to the sounds of me throwing up as though my chicken had been poisoned.

'I know you're not right.' I lifted my head as I felt a pair of hands rubbing my back, relaxing me slightly.

'Go away Pete, I don't want you to see me puking in the kfc bathroom.'

I felt my stomach tighten again as I retched again, barely getting it into the toilet this time. Pete patted me as I groaned, sweating and shaking.

'Was it like this every day?' he asked.

'What do you mean?' I groaned.

'Having fits due to lack of medication, having voices in your head 24/7 and forever vomiting for no reason? If it was, that must've sucked.'

'No kidding,' I breathed, as another wave of nausea hit me. I squeezed my eyes shut, choking.

'Pete, leave me please. You don't have to see me like this.'

I leaned against the wall as Petey wiped my mouth with the tissue he had in his hand.

'Look, you were the first friend I ever had. Yeah, you might have bullied me, or rather the voices in your head, but you were still there when I needed someone, even if you laughed the next day.'

I sighed. I felt exhausted and sweaty.

'Look, its obvious you don't want any more chicken. And we're all finished, so we can go back if you want./ or if you don't want the walk we can go to Jimmy's beach house?'

'Okay, but how are you all done?'

'You've been in here 35 minutes, Gary.'

Oh.

I collapsed onto the toilet again as bile rose in my throat. _At least if I puke now it won't go everywhere._

I spat it out as pete pulled the chain. He got up off of the floor and helped me up. I had no energy at all, so he partially carried me back outside, where Jimmy and Zoe were, and Jimmy put me on his back.

'Sorry, Zo, I'm leaving you for this sexy beast.' that did make me laugh a little, but it hurt so I stopped. I reached for Petey's hand, seeking comfort, and he squeezed it reassuringly. Why are they taking me back after the pain I caused them last year?

**A/N**** okay, i'm new to so I have NO idea how this works, but I think this is an author's note? Anyway, is Gary falling in love with Petey?! Keep reading to find out ;) ;***


	3. Art Supplies

**Chapter 3; Art Supplies**

**Summary:** Gary is out of the asylum, changed, taking his meds, but is he falling for the person he once hated?

**Contains: **Probably spelling mistakes oops, drama, sob stories, looove, health issues, etc.

**Pairings: **Jimmy/Zoe, Gary/Petey (not yet)

* * *

I lay awake, listening to the sound of Petey breathing slowly. I tended to not sleep at night in that asylum, as most of the inmates would yell during the day and be quiet at night. It was the only time I could think.

I miss being a child, where I could be free without being judged. I could yell at someone, but apologise right away. I could have friends, something I dont have now.

**Pete cares for you**.

This is true; Petey, for some reason, _does _care for me.

**Jimmy and Zoe care for you.**

They do sort of, but not enough for me to be forgiven. I did a really shitty thing last year. Not as much to Zoe, I just lied to her, saying she could take over the school. She hardly believed me though.

'What you thinkin' bout Gary?'

I turned over to see Pete staring at me, plainly awake.

'Life, Peter.' I breathed.

'We have forgiven you, yanno. We don't hold grudges.'

'Yeah, but I do, and that's something that makes me just a little bit more fucked up.'

'No Gary, it makes you You. Gary. Stop beating yourself up about it.' He got up out of his bed cautiously and sat on the end of mine. I sat up, blinking away the pain in my head, and looked at his eyes. They always looked sad.

'Why, Petey.'

'Why what?' He asked.

'Why are you here? You're such a nice person stuck in a prison of bullies and mental patients. There must be a reason.'

Pete lowered his head. He'd never told anyone the reason he was here. He guessed he'd have to tell at some point.

'Its uh, its a school...' he trailed.

'Come on, spill,' I reassured.

'Well, one time my mom was done for prostitution... We had no money, my dad's a librarian for God's sake. She did it without him knowing. He thought she was a carer. She couldn't get the job because of her history. She hit a child once, but she never meant to. So she took up being a slut so we wouldn't starve.' He whispered. 'She got caught, dad left her, and she was sent to a cell. They think I'm with my dad but he's disgusted at me because I'm her child, so he dumped me here. The house was bought by them, but both of them have gone so it just sits there. I can go there whenever, it's just too lonely...' He sniffled slightly. 'I've never told anyone this.'

'Peter,' Isaid gently. 'It's okay. It's not like I'm gonna judge you because your mom had no other choice.'

Voices began to swirl in my head but I pushed them away. I got up and sat next to him, wrapping my left arm around Petey's small body. He tensed from the action, then relaxed a little before he wept into my chest. I was slightly startled, I'd never comforted anyone before, but I put my other arm around his shoulders, resting my head on his shoulder, him retsing his head on mine. I could feel my pajama shirt getting wet from his tears, but I didn't care. Pete needed me.

_Weak._

_Gay._

_Fag._

_Pussy._

_**Leave. I need to be here for him. I've never been there for him I might as well start now.**_

_Pussay!_

_Gay Boy!_

_Loser._

I squeezed my eyes shut, enduring the pain just so I could let Petey be comforted for the first time in his life.

'No..' He tried to get up but I kept hold of him. 'I need to stop being a wimp, let me go Gary!'

'There's nothing wrong with being a wimp occasionally. I was a wimp the entire time I was at Happy Volts. Now look at me, I'm actually being okay to people, right?'

'I guess...'

I climbed back under my duvet, although I wasn't planning on sleeping.

'You're alright, Gary.' Petey mumbled, sitting on his own bed instead of mine.

'That's something...' I nodded.

* * *

'...Hello? Um...Gary?'

'wut,' I slurred.

'School,' he apologized.

'uGH.' I opened my eyes to see my uniform laid out on my bed. I looked at Petey, who was blushing slightly.

'Um... Yeah.' He looked down. 'We uh, have 30 minutes before Art. I looked at your timetable to make sure you know where you're going, and I have all classes with you so I can make sure you...yeah.'

'Thanks, Pete.' I pulled off my shirt, revealing my 6 pack to a wide eyed Pete.

'What? Oh, these? You get a lot of free time in the asylum, Pete.'

'Oh... Haha.' He pulled off his shirt too, and I saw he had a 6 pack also.

'Damn Petey, those muscles!' I cried, making him laugh. Pete had changed a lot since last year. He was the same height as me now, and had abs, but his voice was deeper and softer too. His hair had grown out slightly, but not a lot. Was I getting turned on by Pete Kowalski?

'You're turning into a man Pete!' I laughed, and he smiled slightly before pulling his same pink shirt over his head with his vest. I guess some things don't change.

'Don't forget your meds,' Petey said, throwing me a bottle. I took 3, and put the bottle by my bed.

'You really are a changed man, Gary.' Laughed Pete.

'Whatever.' since we still had 15 minutes to kill, we sat in the common room, before the swim team came on.

'Ah, swim team. Intellectual stuff,' I joked.

'Yeah...' mumbled Pete.

'Why did you watch the swim team, Petey? Was it because of the boys?' I asked seriously. Petey turned a dark shade of red.

'No.'

'Why then?' I asked.

'I-I like swimming.' he stuttered.

'Okay,' I responded, throwing my hands into the air. It's not like I cared if he was gay, I might be too. But he did get a little defensive over it.

We watched the rest of the swimming in silence. Just as it ended, we heard the bell ring.

'Well, we'll be late if we don't go now.' Pete muttered, still red.

We walked to Art, only taking 5 minutes, to see ms Philips looking distraught.

'What's wrong ms?' Asked Pete.

'All of my canvas' and paintbrushes have been wrecked! And all of the paint has been splatted all over my car! We can't do art now!'

'Um, ms, do you want me and Gary to go and buy some new canvas' paintbrushes and paint?'

'No, I could never ask...'

'Please, ms?'

She looked at me, eyes narrowed.

'Okay, but no funny business, I mean it.'

'Yes ma'am.'

we walked out to behind the old school bus to find Jimmy and Zoe on the floor or=f it making out.

'Guys, sorry to interfere with the love fest, but we're going to town. Come with? Seeing as you are skipping anyway?'

'Sure...' Muttered Jimmy, ticked off that we interrupted him and Zoe sucking face.

'Why are you skipping though, Pete?' asked Zoe.

'I'm not. Ms Philips sent us to buy new equipment seeing as hers was all ruined.' said Pete.

'Ruined? By who?' asked Jimmy.

'She doesn't know. It was probably the greasers, Art is their least favorite subject.'

'Yeah, I suppose.'

as we approached the art store, we saw Mr Burton coming out of a porn shop. We all avoided eye contact with him, but he saw us anyway.

'You! Why are you not in class?!'

'Why are you reading a dirty magazine, sir?' asked Jimmy.

'I-uh-I'm not. Do you have an out-of-class-pass?' Petey showed him the slip from ms Philips.

'Fine... You may go... But don't mention this to anyone...'

'As long as you don't mention this...' Jimmy replied.

'Sure...'

Mr Burton walked away shiftily.

'What was that all about?'

'Oh, I've seen him come out of that store too many times.' Jimmy replied.

'Riiiiight...'

* * *

We bought the Art supplies (well Petey did) and then we bought some ice cream.

'Um... I'll pass...' I said nervously.

'Come on, we had 10 bucks left over and she said we could keep it. It's just ice cream.'

'Yeah... Sure.'

'What flavor do you want?' asked Petey.

'Uh... Just vanilla...' I mumbled.

'Don't you like ice cream?' asked Zoe.

'Yeah I do...' I muttered.

'Oooookay then.' said Jimmy.

'What can I get ya?' asked the woman behind the till.

'Uh.. One vanilla, one caramel and two chocolates please.' asked Petey.

'That'll be 6.50 or 8 with flakes?'

'Uh, we'll take the flakes then please?'

'Sure.' Petey handed her the money and I felt really uneasy because nobody knew not except the orderlies in Happy Volts.

'Here you go, Gary.' Petey said, handing me the cone.

'Uh, yeah... Thanks.'

I took the cone, staring at it.

'What's wrong?' asked Zoe.

'Um nothing...'

'Then don't stare at it like it's gonna chew your face off. Eat it.'

'Okay...'

I licked it cautiously. I knows it's not gonna explode but I was still worried.

'Are you afraid of ice cream? Because I've bought you one before and you were fine.'

I hadn't eaten in so long...I ate the ice cream as fast as I could, relief washing over me.

'Wow. Someone's hungry then.' Laughed Jimmy.

'Petey, can I buy some food? I have money? PLEASE IM STARVING!'

I was right, I hadn't eaten since the fried chicken, and that I hardly ate.

'Okay, but we need to be quick. What do you want?'

'Burger King.'

'Okay, but that's a mile walk?'

'I don't care!' I said. 'I need food!'

'Whoa...Okay.' Laughed Zoe.

* * *

I practically ran to Burger King, only taking 10 minutes to get there. I ordered a King of the Day and some fries which I shared with Jimmy and Zoe. I shouldn't have pigged out, but I couldn't help myself.

'I really need to pee.' I stated.

'Okay...' Questioned Zoe.

'Go then?' replied Jimmy.

I got up to use the bathroom. As I walked through the doors though, I knew I didn't have to pee. I knew Petey would be in here in a minute too, probably knowing what I was doing. I leant down by the stall, just as my King of the Day decided to make a reappearance. I could hardly tell anyone why I have to go to the bathroom after eating, they'd probably laugh at me.

'Okay, now I definitely know something's up.'

I turned around to see Petey leaning against the wall.

'Nothing...' I was cut off by another wave of sickness. Petey ran straight over.

'You can't do anything Petey, you can't even hold my hair back, seeing as they shaved most of it off in the asylum.'

it was true; they shaved off most of your hair when you first arrive. Nobody knows why, they just did. It was regrowing, seeing as I was only there for a few months, but it was the same low fade style that it once was, and I had several more scares on me.

'Why do you do this?' asked Petey.

'What, you think I'm making myself sick?!'

'Gary, I doubt it's a sickness bug.' replied Petey. 'Now tell me what's up.'

I sighed, sweating slightly. 'Fine. I have an eating disorder. You happy now?'

'An eating disorder? You never had one before, was that the asylum that did this to you?!'

'You know what they give you?! Most of it isn't real meat, mostly processed eyeballs or lips or some shit. It's all out of date, but because the people there have 'problems' they can get away with it. Yeah, I had to make myself sick, would you want pigs eyes or cow lips inside you?!'

'No, I guess not...' Petey was pale now, obviously he felt sick at the thought.

'But why didn't you tell us? It's not like we're gonna laugh at you for something the asylum did, is it?'

'Yeah... Well, now you know just don't tell anyone else besides Jimmy and Zoe.'

'Yeah.. Sure.' He said, rubbing my back as I heaved into the toilet for 10 minutes.

**A/N Poor Gary :O That asylum was really bad for him. But don't worry; things start to get better for him.**


	4. Pizza

**Chapter 4; Pizza?**

**Summary:** Gary is out of the asylum, changed, taking his meds, but is he falling for the person he once hated?

**Contains: **Probably spelling mistakes oops, drama, sob stories, looove, health issues, etc.

**Pairings: **Jimmy/Zoe, Gary/Petey (not yet)

(Petey's POV)

As soon as we got back to Art Class, ms Philips knew something was up with Gary right away, probably because he could hardly stand properly and kept nearly puking on the desk.

'Gary, what's the matter?' She asked, as Gary squeezed his eyes shut and covered his mouth.

'Um.. He's not feeling...Great... Ms.'

'Gary, do you wish to go to the nurse?'

He opened his eyes and picked up his things, keeping his hand over his mouth, and speed walked out of the classroom.

'Why is he-'

'He, uh, ate some bad chicken last night ms.'

'He seemed fine earlier.'

'Well he did.'

She looked at me. 'Is there something you're not telling me, Peter?'

I hate lying. I really do. I can't stand it.

'No, ma'am.'

'Well, Peter, I know you don't lie.' She walked away, leaving me with a sense of guilt.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran straight to the medical room, only to find Gary lying in a ball on one of the beds with a bucket next to him.

Apparently he was found in the bathroom on the floor by Trent, one of the bullies, and brought here. Nobody knew why Trent didn't laugh or beat him up, but he carried him to the nurse and told her where he'd found him. Gary told her the same story I told ms Philips.

'You can't keep lying, Gary. They're gonna find out eventually.'

'Ssshh...' Yep, he was definitely drugged up on some happy shit.

'What did they give you?'

'They gave me some weird thing that stops me from choking and some happy shit. But the happy shit isn't very...' His eyes fell and suddenly his breathing was slower. 'Um, nurse?'

'He's just sleeping.' she grumbled. 'You may leave now i'll send him back later.'

'Um..Okay.' I left Gary and the nurse, who apparently hated me due to numerous visits from athsma attacks, and went to the caf.

'Yo, where's Gary?' I heard a voice say, and I turned to find Jimmy, alone for once.

'Where's Zoe?' I asked him.

'C'mon, I asked you first.'

'In the medical room, Trent found him in the bathroom.'

'Trent? He's there alone, maybe he can tell us why Gary was in the bathroom?'

'Maybe he went to pee, Jimmy, that's what most bathrooms are for?' I asked sarcastically.

'Watch it,' he muttered.

'Hey.' I turned to see Trent looking at me sadly.

'Hey Trent. Why aren't you with Russel or Kirby?'

'I don't know. I assume you want to know about Gary?'

'You found him right?'

'Yeah, he was just asleep in one of the stalls, so I was gonna give him a swirly but he was crying, so I just asked him what was wrong and-' He stopped, looking furious with himself. 'He said-uh-he was sleepy, bye-'

'Wait!' Jimmy yelled. 'What did he say?'

'It's kind of something he asked me not to...'

'Say it...' growled Jimmy.

'Jimmy, if he asked Trent not to say anything then it must be important. He was crying for God's sake.'

Trent looked down, looking guilty. 'Sorry...Anyway, Jimmy, can I talk to you quickly uh... It's about you-know-who.' Jimmy looked confused, then realization hit him. 'Yeah yeah, sure...'

Jimmy followed Trent to the kitchen, where Edna should have been but wasn't.

'What's wrong?' Jimmy asked.

'It's not Kirby, it's Gary.'

'What?' asked Jimmy. 'You're confusing me.'

'Gary was crying because-he told me I could tell you-he thinks he loves Peter.'

Jimmy frowned, before bursting into laughter.

'I never knew you were an actor, Trent!'

'I'm dead serious, Jimmy, ask him yourself! That's why I never gave him a swirly, it was tempting, but I've been in the same situation! You're scared, you don't want to be neglected or left because of your sexuality, so you hide it, but he can't hide it, he's Gary. As much as I don't like him, I know the feeling.'

'Wow, Trent, so deep. Anyway, why does he want to tell me?'

'He's scared of Peter.'

'Gary Smith, afraid of Petey? No way.'

'Yes way, now talk to him dillweed.'

Trent walked away, leaving Jimmy confused.

'What was that about?' I asked as Jimmy came back.

'Trent is having fights with Kirby.' He replied. Only me and Jimmy know about Trent and Kirby, so I believed him.

'And he wanted to tell you why?' I asked.

'I'm gonna talk to him.' He replied, leaving me alone again in the cafeteria.

'Great...' I mumbled, as I piled some weird looking 'gravy and spam' onto my tray, immediately regretting it as I saw something move in it.

'Gross Edna,' I muttered, poking the baby rat with my spoon.

* * *

Gary left the medical room around 5th period, as I saw him in biology sixth, which wasn't very ideal as we were dissecting frogs (very stereotypical if you ask me).

'How're you feeling?' I asked, as I did the work letting Gary cover his eyes.

'Eh,' he mumbled. Obviously he wasn't feeling great, so I did his too. I saw him smile before he covered it up again. Honestly Gary, if you smiled more people wouldn't be so scared.

Once we finished the assignment, with 20 minutes to go, Dr Watts let us go.

'Okay, Gary, about this eating disorder-'

'Don't Petey, okay, I'm used to it. I'm fine.'

'But you're not! You can't just eat to throw it up again and expect to stay the same, you're going to get so skinny and ill and-'

'Petey, i'm fine, okay?'

'Okay, but can we try to at least... Tame it?' I asked nervously.

'Tame?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Well, start off eating little bits and try not to puke, and if you don't start eating more?'

'ugh Pete-'

'Please Gary, I hate seeing you like this.'

Gary opened his mouth, then closed it again. 'Okay.'

'Thanks. Let's go back to the dorms.'

'Okay.'

* * *

Gary lay on his bed, blinking at the ceiling. It's slightly scary when he does that, but obviously he's just thinking.

'Why, Petey. Why did my mind have to be overtaken by demonic creatures that ruin who I am. I don't even know who I am, only these monsters in my brain.'

'Maybe you were bad in your last life...?' I asked, trying not to sound mean.

'Sure.' He replied.

'Gary, it isn't your fault.'

'Of course not, it's only my mind after all.'

'Gary, stop beating yourself about it. You can't change it, so you've gotta make the best of what you've got and live a little.'

'Fine.' He got up off of his bed, picked up a rubber band ball, and began to bounce it off of the walls.

'Really, Gary, that's your idea of living? Okay, get up, we're going to go get pizza.'

'What about this "taming the eating disorder"?!'

'You don't have to stuff your face with it Gary, just until you're not starving.'

'Whatever.'

I put a hoodie over my school vest and grabbed Gary by the wrist to make him follow. He's like a pet sometimes. A cute one. Wait what?  
'Jimmy, open up.' I opened his door when I didn't get an answer, to find him and Zoe in an intense make out session. Seems legit.

'Get up, we're buying food.'

'uUugh.' he climbed off of his chick and helped her up, looking disgruntled.

'Pizza,' I said, before he could ask.

We decided to get a bus as it was quicker and it was pretty cold for October. On the way there, Jimmy decided to bring something very awkward up.

'Okay, crushes. Petey, who's yours?'

'Jimmy...' I muttered, embarrassed. 'Don't just ask like that...'

'I'll tell you mine,' he winked.

'If Petey doesn't know who it is then I swear to God you've got some explaining to do.' Growled Zoe.

Gary suddenly went quiet. I made eye contact with him before he looked down. Is there something he's not telling us?  
The rest of the journey was pretty quiet.

'Mine's obviously you Zoe,' grumbled Jimmy. 'Who else would it be?'

'I don't know, maybe Christy seeing as I see you checking out her racks pretty much every day!' She hissed. Jimmy does not want to piss her off even more than he already has done.

'No I don't! That's what I've got you for! Your racks are the biggest I've seen Zoe, that's another amazing thing about you...' He tapped her nose, which was ambitious, and she seemed to calm down.

'Okay.' she pecked his lips as he wrapped his arm around her. I felt Gary stretch as his arm rested above my seat. Is he- No. He's Gary. Bu- No. his fingers brushed my shoulder and I felt a stirring. _Not now, for the love of God please not now. _

'Why are you all red, Femme-boy?' Oh great. Evil Gary is back. He's going to make me feel uncomfortable again. Fucking excellent.

'I'm not,' I said as confidently as I could even though I could feel the heat coming off my face. His hands crept closer to my face and I breathed raggedly. As soon as he touched my face with his hand, electric shot around my body. Shit.

'Gary, why are you touching me?' I asked.

'Oh? Sorry, Pete.' he rubbed my face as he removed his arm from me, making me shiver. Not here, not now.

We both seemed to have calmed down when we got to pizza hut, maybe because Jimmy and Zoe were giving us odd looks.

* * *

'What do you want?' Asked Jimmy. 'Because i'm having a big daddy meat all to myself.'

'Oh no you're not,' said Zoe sternly. 'You need to control your diet a bit better, Mr.' I laughed as she fake-slapped his stomach

'I'll just have a margharita*** **please.' I replied. 'Gary?'

'Can I just have a bit of yours...' He asked quietly.

'Yeah, sure.'

'I'll share the meat pizza with Jimmy. He won't eat it all to himself.' Zoe laughed.

Jimmy ordered the pizzas as we sat down at the booths.

'Why do you guys keep acting so awkward around eachother?' Zoe suddenly asked.

'What do you mean?' Gary asked casually.

'Oh, please, you know exactly what I mean Scarface.' Yep. That was Zoe's nickname for Gary, and he didn't like it. A bit like Gary's nickname for her, bitchtits.

''Maybe because he put his hand up my asshole?'

I blinked at that, and blushed.

'I didn't put my hand _up your asshole, _I put the pill, _up your asshole._'

'Sure.'

'Whatever, it's just you guys are being really weird and yeah.'

'Margharita and a Meat Feast?' Jimmy reappeared with the pizza's, which was good timing really.

'foOD,' moaned Gary.

'Slowly...' I said, although I knew he wouldn't listen. Guess we start tomorrow, then.

'Gary, what did I tell you?' I scolded as he scarfed down 3 slices before I could even say anything.

'Dude, chill.' began Jimmy, but Gary shot him a glare so I told him to leave it. It was his own fault, after all.

'Okay, that's enough,' I decided, as Gary finished his 5th piece of pizza. 'Come on.' I grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom so he wouldn't get any on the floor.

'It's kind of your own fault this time,' I reminded him, cringing at the sight of him in such a bad way.

'I can't help it, i'm not used to eating properly,' he grimaced.

'Okay, but tomorrow i'm not taking you out for dinner, but you can't exactly eat Edna's slop so I'll make you something at mine.'

'You'd do that?' He asked sadly before throwing up again.

'Yes, now hurry up before Jimmy and Zoe get irritable.'

'Do they know yet?' He asked, tearing up.

'Yes. Why are you crying? I'm sorry Gary, I don't mean to be-'

'No. I'm sorry. Just go back and leave me here for a bit.'

'Bu-'

'Leave.'

As I left the bathroom I heard a sob, followed by a splash. Oh Gary, why do you do it?

'Why-'

'He can't help it,' I muttered. 'Anyway-about the crush thing you said earlier...'

'Yeah?'

'I..I think...' My ears went pink. I hate to say it, but I think I do have a crush on Gary, even with his imperfections.

'Gary, isn't it?'

My head jerked up, my eyes wide.

'N-Ho-'

'It's fine Pete. Honestly, the way you got a hard-on earlier when he had his arm around you it would be pretty hard to not notice.' Zoe reassured.

'W-was it visi-'

'Um, yes. And you were blushing like a naked man in a crowded street. Honestly, I can read you like a book Peter.'

'i-'

'Look, i'm not gonna say anything, it's not like I'm gonna ditch you because you're bi. That's a shitty thing to do. But you need to **Tell him**. If you don't he's gonna keep teasing you like that. And you'll never get any.'

'J-Jimmy!' I exclaimed, going even darker. 'D-don't say things like that.'

'Well, you won't. And, Gary told Trent that he liked you, that's why Trent didn't beat him up, because he's bi too and knows what it's like. Now grow some balls Petey, and fucking tell him.'

I sighed.

'It's not that easy.' I got up to go and check on Gary. I found him collapsed in the stall, asleep. 'Figures.' I muttered.

I prodded him lightly.

'Gary?'

He looked at me with sad, confused eyes, and sat up, before regretting it.

'Its okay, just stay there as long as you want,' I suggested, as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Ugh. What time is it?' He mumbled.

'Um.. 6.'

'ughhh...'

'We've uh, gotta go. The restaurant closes at 6, remember?'

'I don-'

'Gary, get up.' said a harsh voice from the doorway. I looked up and saw Jimmy.

'Jimmy, look at him, he-'

'It's his own fault, I didn't scarf down 5 slices of pizza, and I was starving!'

he came over, cringing at the mess, and picked up Gary.

'I'll carry you if you want, but not again you hear me?' he grunted.

'Well ain't you cute, Jimmy-Boy,' coughed Gary. I gave him some gum before I cleaned up the stall.

'Boy you really made a mess, Gary. If there's one thing you can't do, it's aim.'

'Leave off, Femme-Boy.' he muttered.

Once the bathroom was clean(er) and Gary was on Jimmy's back, we found Zoe waiting outside.

'Hey, I stole your boyfriend.' Giggled Gary.

'Nyaahahaha, you're really funny. We should get back before Gary ruins your jumper.' She muttered to Jimmy.

'Okay.' Jimmy walked carefully not to jolt Gary, and we took a bus back with the money we saved from 'sharing' pizza's (I never had any *** tears *).**

* * *

'Put him down!' Yelled a prefect as we approached the school.

'Why?' asked Jimmy.

'Because I asked you to, now get to it!'

'sorry Gary,' I breathed as Jimmy lowered him down carefully. I felt him grab my arm for balance, and hoped the prefect didn't see; he didn't.

'Thank you,' breathed Gary as I set him down on his bed.

'Sure...' I replied. I motioned for Jimmy and Zoe to leave, Gary was a mess.

'No...Thank you Femme-boy.'

'Um..._Sure.' _I said again, confused. As he closed his eyes, I knew he was asleep. You could tell by the way he tapped his finger (a habit he had).

I leant over him and place a kiss on his cold forehead.

'See you tomorrow, Gary.' I smiled.

**A/N: aw, Petey is so adorable. Gary really needs to learn how to eat xD. But don't worry, things will get better * wink wink * **

**PLEASE REVIEW :* x**


	5. Eye squirt?

Chapter 5; Gary's POV

The nurse woke me up for my weekly checkup. Honestly, does she think i'm gonna throw away my meds after what happened last time? 'Gary, get up.' I heard a shrill voice screech, and I jerked awake, scowling. Petey had jumped out of his skin too, and his breathing became slightly uneven.

'Nurse, you just scared the shit out of Peter!'

'So? Get up, I need to see if you've been taking your pills.'

'But nurse, he has athsma? You probably could've killed him!'

'But I didn't. Now quit whining and get over here.' Luckily I chose to wear a shirt and boxers to bed, otherwise the sight she'd have got would've really turned her on. 'Quit grinning, I need to stab you.'

'Wait, what?!' Yelped Petey.

'It's okay Pete.' I held out my arm, giving her a dirty look, and she jabbed the needle in, causing my eyes to water. 'Don't cry Smith, you could've had worse happen.'

'Yeah, sure. Now leave, please?' I muttered after the scanner went green. Of course I took the meds, I can't believe she thought I didn't.

'Don't be so rude, boy, or I'll write you up.'

'Yeah, yeah.' she left, before I remembered Petey might be dying. I looked to see him calming down, massaging his throat slightly. 'Yeah, this is gonna happen every week, friend.'

'Why're you talking different?' He asked.

'What are you talking about?'

'You only call me friend when you intimidate me.'

'Oh.' I stopped. 'I don't know, pal, but I'm still taking those meds, you literally just saw.' I walked over to him and put my arm around him, and felt him tense up slightly. I grinned as I could feel him shaking slightly, and I inched my hand towards his face ever so slightly. He gasped, and I smirked. However, this had the same effect on me. He blinked as I turned to him, still grinning, and he blushed. 'Why're you blushing, Femme-Boy?' I asked. My voice was husky, and he could tell.

'I-I'm not.' I turned his face towards me, and he averted my eyes. When he looked into them, however, I pressed my lips onto his. Ignoring the fireworks erupting from my stomach, I put my hand into his hair and began to stroke it. I felt his arms wrap around my neck, cautiously, and I moaned as his thumb stroked my ear. His lips tasted like cream soda, my favourite drink, which turned me on even more. I bit his lip, and felt him whimper, but in a good way. Our lips moved in perfect sync, although I could tell I was Petey's first. We broke apart abruptly as the fire alarm went off. 'Shit,' I hissed. I grabbed Petey, my meds and my cell before I pulled him out of the room. Everybody was already out of the building, and the doors were locked. 'Fuck!' I yelled. I began to bang on doors, hoping someone was still in with keys. 'Hello? We're trapped!' I heard Petey cry. I ran over and embraced him quickly as I remembered his sister died in a fire. Petey was in the fire too, but he managed to escape unscathed. He began to sob. Luckily the fire wasn't in the building, but it was close. 'Petey, it'll be okay, I promise.' I had to keep talking to calm him down, it was as though the fire was inside the building already.

'Wouldn't Jimmy come and get us though? He'd do that, right?' Honestly thinking about it, Jimmy would do that kind of thing. He's always saving people from bullies, and in the fire last year he saved about 4 people. 'Yeah, that's right. If no teachers get us, Jimmy will. Come on.' I pulled him over to the sofa and stroked his hair out of his eyes. 'Let's not worry that little head of yours, hey?' I pulled him into me as I felt my eyes growing hot. Why am I suddenly crying? 'Gary! Petey!' I let go of Petey as Jimmy came running towards us. 'Come on, out this window!' He went through the hole in the door that he'd created, and we followed, ending up in Kirby and Trent's room. 'This way.' He punched the remaining bits of glass from the broken window as I lowered Petey out of it, then climbed out myself. There were people outside, staring as I climbed out. I could see the Girls Dorm was on fire, and immediately- 'Zoe's okay, she's over there.' Jimmy pointed. Zoe was indeed over by the bin, and looked like she was about to cry. 'Don't cry, babe, I'm here. I'm here.' She took deep breaths as Jimmy embraced her, like a lost child that had just been found. Prefects and Teachers were all gathered around the building, and girls were being rescued by guys and firemen. 'Why are the-' 'The teachers here are shit, Pete. They'd rather watch, only I realised you guys weren't here. I kinda guessed where you'd be, I saw the nurse leaving your room before the fire drill. Also, what were you guys doing in there?' 'We wer-' 'Petey was teaching me maths. As daft as it sounds, i'm failing and he's the only smart kid in school.' Petey beamed as I said that, but also looked guilty for lying to his best friend. 'Okay, well the rest of the guys are in the Caf. Come with?' Everybody has taken shelter from the fire in the cafeteria, much to Edna's disgust. However it wasn't the same atmosphere; Angie had been pronounced dead, one of the most popular girls in the school, and Damon, one of the jocks, who had tried to save her in the fire. There were people crying in the corner, as most of the girls had nearly choked to death on the smoke. I put my arm around Petey as I saw him sob, but stifle it. 'Cry, Petey. It doesn't matter. I'm here.' Petey was crying because Beatrice had almost died too; she escaped it with several burns. Beatrice was close with Petey, but not close enough to be in a relationship. You're so weak. The voice that had left me for so long returned, and sharp pains flashed across my forehead. 'Agh,' I murmured, clasping a hand to my head. 'What is it?' 'I- nothing.' I rubbed my head as it left, and I could almost feel it grinning, even though it was just a voice. Fucking thing. 'Sure, Okay.' muttered Jimmy. 'You, boy. Have you taken your meds?' 'Yes I fucking have! I got tested earlier!' I hissed, turning to the nurse. 'I could write you up for that attitude, child.' 'Yeah yeah, go cry about it.' I spat. 'Watch it, Smith.' She shrieked, and as she turned away I felt the eyes of every student on me. 'The fuck do you want?!' As they all returned to muttering, I cursed and kicked a chair. 'I fucking hate being alive!' I hissed, feeling my toe sting with pain. I kicked the chair harder, and my shoe fell off. I kicked the chair again and again until blood began to soak my socks. 'Gary, what are you doing?!' Gasped Petey. 'Leave off, Femme-Boy.' I mumbled. I felt my eyes growing hot but I refused to cry; this just resulted in more pain. As I felt Petey's arms wrap around me, in spite of myself, despite the fact that everybody in the school was there, I cried into the girliest boy in the school's arms.

'About earlier...' Petey began, his face darkening. 'It's fine, femme-boy.' 'No, but-' 'I said it's fine, pal. Come here.' I pulled him closer to me, savouring his warmth, as he nuzzled his head into my chest. 'If you really want we can travel back in time?' I whispered seductively. He pulled away, and looked at me, eyes glowing. They were like another galaxy, shining and swimming before me, and his lips gave the scent of cream soda again. I bit my lip back, resisting the urge to attack his innocent face, as he blinked sweetly at me. 'I'd like that,' he breathed, and within 3 seconds he was on my lap, arms wrapped around the back of my neck with his lips on mine. He kissed me with force, surprisingly, and I felt like I was being dominated. I kissed back harder, no way was I going to let him win, and my tongue pressed against his lips, which tasted like cream soda too. I let my emotions take over me and I kissed him with such force that his lips broke apart, and I could feel his tongue massaging mine. My breathing became ragged due to this change of moment, and I felt a stirring beneath my pants. I looked down and saw Petey had a boner too, and I grinned slightly. 'What?' asked Petey, his voice cracking. He looked down and blushed. 'I guess we both like eachother, eh Pete?' I leant back in as Petey removed his arms from my neck and rested them on my lap. I felt electricity shock through my body during this and I jerked my head back without realising. 'What's wrong?' Asked Petey. 'Did I do something?' 'No, I uh...' I got up, rubbing my head slightly. 'I uh- we should stop, now, I mean-' 'Okay,' he smiled. He stood up, fell over slightly but jumped straight back up, and walked into the bathroom like a drunk man. I laughed slightly, before my heart stopped. 'WHAT THE FUCK JIMMY?!' 'Nice work, man.' he gave me a thumbs up before I stuck my finger up at him. 'Were you watching at the window the entire fucking time?' 'Only some of it, man, it was getting intense! Zoe says congrats too!' 'Fuck off, bitchtits,' I muttered. 'Don't give me that attitude Scarface.' 'So, he likes you too eh? DON'T WORRY, I won't say anything. Zoe will make sure of that.' 'Yeah, damn right I will.' Jimmy and Zoe disappeared as Petey walked back into the room with a not-so-large bulge in his pants like before. 'You ready to go?' He asked. 'Where?' 'My place? I said I was making you dinner, I meant it, now get up and bring your meds.' I picked up the bottle and followed Petey out of the room. Most people had returned to the dorms since the fire. I saw Trent in the corner, and I motioned to speak to him. 'One minute,' I said to petey, and he walked away, looking confused. 'Hey man, I owe you one.' 'Yeah, sure dillweed. Did you tell him?' 'Better than that, he actually likes me back. God, I feel like a tumblr girl, talking about one guy. Promise you won't say nothing?' 'Sure, just don't fuck things up. You got a handjob yet?' 'Um.. No? We kissed earlier and we're going to his now so... Wish me luck.' 'Sure.' Trent walked away looking as menacing as always. At least he wouldn't beat me up for no reason.. 'What was that about?' Asked Petey. 'Oh, nothing.' I waved it off, and Petey didn't look concerned so we walked to the bus stop.

'Are you exciiiiiiited?' cooed Petey. 'Because I am!'

'Because you've got someone coming round for a sleepover? Really Pete?'

'Nooooo silly, because we have the whole house to ourselves without the fear of someone walking in on us.' he bit his lip and grinned at me. Fuck.

'OoOh..' I felt my voice crack in desperation and mentally scolded myself.

'Ya, or do you just want to go back to school because-'

'N-nOo.' I blurted out. 'L-lets go to yours.'

he smirked as a bus pulled up. Cocky little shit. He won't be so smug later.

'Home sweet home.' I could sense the sarcasm in his tone, and decided not to make any remarks.

'Well...At least you got a place to yourself...Right?'

'Yeah..Sure.' He pushed open the door, which wasn't locked for some reason, and I found myself in a large kitchen.

'Damn, Pete, this place is huge.'

'Yeah well... I guess.'

'So...?'

'I'll make you some Mac. Sit down there.'

I sat at a stool by the bar. There were several bottles of Scotch, Vodka, Whiskey, Wine and other shit that I don't know.

I watched the small boy empty a packet of macaroni into a pan and fill it up with hot water. It's sorta cute that he's doing this for me.

'Want some help?' I asked.

'Sure,' he replied. 'Grate some of this cheese.' He passed me a block of cheddar and I began to cut it, smiling with satisfaction as it fell into a neat pile.

'You look surprisingly satisfied about cutting cheese. I might get you some and a grater for Christmas.'

'Oh Peter, you really know how to make me laugh.' I rolled my eyes as he began to chuckle lightly.

I leant over and pecked his lips. Again, for some odd reason, he tasted like cream soda. _No, resist it._

Apparently he couldn't, because a minute later he was on top of me with his mouth against mine. I kissed him back with passion, taken aback by this sudden move, and felt him trying to control me. No chance, boy.

I massaged his bottom lip with my tongue and felt him quiver and moan slightly. That's right, I'm in charge.

Hiss.

Petey yelped as I threw him off me, as I realised the pan was bubbling over all onto the floor. Petey laughed as he got up, rubbing his head slightly, and took the lid off. The bubbles reduced and he put it back on tilted slightly.

'don't leave your stoves unattended, children!' I said in a mock Mrs Peabody voice, and Petey cried of laughter and fell to the floor.

'Hey-hey it wasn't that funny,' I muttered, picking him up.

'Sorry...' He looked down and grinned slightly. I put one of my arms around his petite shoulders and smirked. This boy is all mine. Or at least I think he is... yeah, he is.

'Ay, quit staring at me.' He grinned, and I slapped him mockingly.

'Do wot I wont m8,' I slurred. 'fokin rebel innit.'

'Wow, Gary, so stereotypical.'

'I've been to London, most people speak like that Petey.'

'Yeah, okay Gary.'

he added the rest of the stuff together (I dont know how to make mac and cheese don't ask) and suddenly there was 10 pieces of macaroni and some cheese on a plate.

'I will feed you, Smith. No scarfing it down this time.'

'Fiiiiiiine...' I groaned. He put a piece on a fork and placed it on my tongue. I chewed it and tasted the amazing cooking of this girly boy and swallowed.

'You're a fucking amazing cook, Pete. Where did you learn.'

'I had to cook for myself seeing as Edna is kind of...No.' he fed me another couple of pieces.

'Okay, enough..' I put my hand up to stop him. 'thank you, Pete.'

'It's okay.' he set down my plate before eating his. As I watched the small boy chewing on the pasta, I smiled slightly, knowing that there was actually someone who would be taking care of me for once.

_He don't love you._

_Yes he does, ffs, leave me alone!_

_No, he's just another distraction, only respect one person Gary!_

_No, Hitler was a bad person and killed millions!_

_He nearly achieved his goal though..And you got close too.._

_I don't have a goal!_

I knew they'd come back at some point. Medication doesn't just get rid of them. I blinked hard, trying not to draw the boy's attention, and managed to swat them away.

'You okay?' Asked Peter, lowering his plate slightly.

'Fine, just a headache.' I replied, smiling slightly. Unsurprisingly, he didn't buy it.

'Was it them again?'

'...Yeah... But they're gone now... They just don't like it when I'm close to people. But seriously Pete, I'm fine.'

'Okay.' he set down his mostly empty plate into the sink, and offered me his hand. I took it, and he lifted me up from the stool, and pulled me into his bedroom.

'This is where I used to sleep.' He mumbled, barely audible.

The room was blue, with white striped painted onto the soft walls. His bed was a dark blue galaxy, and his drawers were collecting dust. Oh yeah...What will I sleep in..? Petey said, almost as though he read my mind, 'you have boxers on, I'm assuming, so you can wear those.'

'Damn Pete, you sound so bossy. You little femme-boy, you.' I pinched his cheek like a mother would her child, and he just chuckled lightly.

I pulled off my vest and he pulled off his dress shirt, stretching slightly due to lack of movement. I ran a hand through my hair; it was okay to not wash for one night.

Petey straightened up, a black vest against his small abs and a pair of basketball shorts hanging from his waist. He rubbed his head slightly, before checking his clock. It read 6.35.

'Ungh, it's so early,' he muttered.

'Too early...?' I asked, smirking.

He looked at me, eyes glazing. Then he narrowed them, grinning back.

'Do you mean...'

'Oh, yeah.'

_Smut oops._

I could see the heat coming off of his face, and smiled. This will be fun. I grabbed his was and lifted him up, and sat down on his bed, him on my lap. I felt his breathing become sharp, and I breathed slowly. He dragged his hand along my chest, and I choked slightly in pleasure, his touch sending shivers down my spine. I felt a stirring beneath my boxers and I welcomed it this time, feeling proud.

Petey lowered my boxers, ever so slowly, and revealed Gary Junior.

'Fuck,' he breathed. 'I don't know how to-'

'It's okay, I whispered, 'You'll know.'

He took it in his hands, and I felt electricity shoot through my body, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure.

'FUCK,' I growled, panting. Petey smiled, and recreated the movement, causing my back to arch. I increased my grip on his waist, and felt him quiver too. I bit my lip as he stroked it, and I saw it quivering.

'Jesus fucking christ,' I exhaled, feeling a pressure building in my stomach. 'Do you have like a-'

Peter removed one of his hands and revealed a condom. Okay then, it's not like I can impregnate him...

he began to stroke it faster now, and I felt a knot tighten.

'pETEY.'

He put the condom on just as I came, which stopped it from going all over his beautiful duvet. I moaned crazy high, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and digging my head into his mine as I felt myself orgasm. It felt like a million explosions taking place at once, tingling and vibrating.

'Shit,' I breathed, removing my arms from this boy. I saw him looking pleased with himself, breathing heavily too.

'My turn,' I drawled, before pulling down his shorts.

I stroked little Petey for literally 1 minute one minute until he exploded. His voice went higher than my old cat went when you stood on her (no comment :D) when he yelled, which I felt proud of. Unfortunately, I had no warning, so Peter's bodily fluids decided to spit into my eye.

'Shit Gary, I'm so so so sorry,' he gasped, looking around for a tissue.

'Agh... It'd okay, just enjoy it.' I found a tissue and began to rub my eye, cringing slightly as it stung. I caught a glance of the alarm clock, which read 7,49. We'd been at it for over an hour?!

'Well, seeing as it's getting late...' Petey had cleaned up his bed, seeing as most of it went in my eye -.-, and he was patting it, motioning for me to sit with him. I lied down, wrapping my arms around his little body and smiled, knowing that he was mine now, and mine only.


End file.
